Feelings Show
by xwwefanwriterx
Summary: Kaitlyn is alone, with her only true male friend being Justin Gabriel. When he introduces her to someone new, what on Earth could happen between the two of them? A song-fic request for LegitElizabethWWEFan. Hope ya'll like it. Sorry if it's short.


_Verse One_

Kaitlyn sat alone in Justin Gabriel's locker room, watching as he and Heath Slater worked as a team once again against Santino Marella and Vladimir Koslov. It was a re-match of sorts, from so many weeks ago on SmackDown that Kaitlyn wasn't sure she was even on the show after NXT yet. "Come on, Justin!" She rooted for her best male friend from backstage, knowing he couldn't quite hear her.

Heath had knocked Vladimir to the ground, and he tagged in Justin before he went to work on Santino beside the ring. Justin climbed up the turnbuckles to where his deadly finishing move lay. The 450 Splash. However, Kaitlyn saw that Vladimir was beginning to stir from his place on the mat, and sensed that there could be something wrong coming from this splash. "Wait, Justin, stop before you do something stupid!" She shouted.

Justin, seeing as he couldn't hear her, just smirked in the general area above the camera by the ring, smug and sarcastic as ever, and Kaitlyn stood up from her place on the couch. "I have to stop this."

Seeing as Justin's locker room was right by the Guerilla Zone, Kaitlyn just ran out the door and down the hallway, and she was up the stairs and on the stage before the technicians knew what was going on. "Justin!" It was known that Kaitlyn and Justin were friends, even backstage, by the fans-so she didn't worry about appearances as she rushed down the ramp. "Justin, get down!"

By that time, Heath and Santino had noticed her, and looked equally confused. "What are you doin', Kaitlyn?" Heath shouted, and Santino took the initiative to throw Heath into the ring post while he was distracted. Justin had climbed down, but now Vladimir was throwing punches at him like it was going out of style.

Kaitlyn, being like a male at times and using her gut rather than logic and reason, ran toward the ring at top speed in her heels, sliding in and standing between Vladimir and Justin as he threw Justin into the turnbuckle, holding up her hands up to touch Vladimir's chest.

Mike, the referee for that night, started to talk to Kaitlyn, telling her to get out of the ring or he'd have to ban her from ringside altogether.

_Chorus_

"What was that?" Justin asked her later that night, his hands on his knees as he leaned against the wall, a towel around his neck as he waited for her to be ready to go.

Kaitlyn turned away from the mirror to smile at her best friend, hooking her earring as she spun around once quickly. "How do I look? And, what are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about?" Justin stood up and entered the bathroom, straightening the slightly-better-than-normal shirt he was wearing and rolling his eyes. "I'm talking about running out there and almost getting Heath and I disqualified for your interruption in the match - you could have cost us, you know."

She let out a huge sigh, repeating herself. "How do I look?" Justin held up nine fingers to show she looked like a nine, and then raised his brows to demand an answer. "Fine. I went out there because I can't stand to see big guys totally abuse my best friend."

"It's their _job_ to do that, Kait. Just like it's your job to go out there looking hot and come out of it looking like a hot mess while the ref raises your hand, it's theirs." Justin looked into the mirror in the bathroom to fix his hair for a quick moment, and then looking back to his best friend, smiling. "You're crazy, Kaitlyn."

"Thank you. I accept it proudly. Do I get an award?"

"No, but.. let's go hang out. There's someone I want you to meet."

_Verse Two_

Evan Bourne stood in the bathroom of the club, looking at himself in the mirror. He was dressed up that night, wearing a black button-down shirt, a pair of non-ripped, slightly baggy dark blue jeans, with a pair of normal white sneakers. Justin said he was going to bring him a cute girl to the club that night, and he was expecting it to be another bimbo girl, but there was always the chance that it wouldn't be - so he decided to get a little bit dressy.

The club music was pounding even in the bathroom, so fixing his hair was even a little dance. Before he knew who was behind him, there was an arm around his shoulders, and a laugh. "Evan, what the hell are you doing?"

"Jesus, Justin, way to scare the crap out of me." Evan turned from the mirror to look at his friend, Justin Gabriel, and smile at him, "So, is she here?"

Justin rolled his eyes. "No, man, she backed out at the last second." Evan's face fell, and Justin almost felt bad for what he'd done. "I'm just kidding, bro, she's out there dancing right now. Let's see if you can pick her out, yeah?"

Evan agreed to trying to pick her out before being introduced, and the two of them walked out of the bathroom, looking out over the dance floor.

It was pretty packed that night, but it was easy to make out the Divas and the Superstars from the other hoes - they covered up more, wore less makeup because they had to wear enough of it at work, and they were a little less.. generally slutty.

"How about.. her?" He pointed to a girl with dark brown hair, shaking it out as she sang along with the music. Justin chuckled, shaking his head as Evan searched out another girl. After another moment of looking around, he pointed to a Diva whose name he couldn't remember - short, with long brown hair, wearing a pair of glasses with the lenses popped out as she did some sort of old school dance in a joking way. "Her?"

Justin raised his brows, and looked over at Evan. "AJ, man? I wouldn't suggest coming on to her. She's with Punk now." He chuckled at his friend, and then grabbed the still-pointing arm, moving it over to where another girl stood.

This girl was built a bit more like Natalya or Beth Phoenix, but she wasn't as tall - she was only a few inches taller than AJ, still shorter than Justin and Evan - and she definitely wasn't as "manly"-looking. Her hair was dyed two different colors, blonde on the top and black on the bottom, and she wasn't half as interested in dancing with AJ as she was laughing and smiling as she took pictures of AJ's dancing.

"Wow."

_Chorus_

Kaitlyn watched as AJ went on dancing, shaking it around and doing weird moves such as the sprinkler and the cat-eyes, even just shaking her butt for a moment before grabbing Kaitlyn's arm and pulling her out onto the actual dance floor, not just off to the side awkwardly.

"Come on, Kaitlyn, dance with me!"

"You're so ridiculous, AJ!" Kaitlyn said, throwing her head back and laughing as the two of them started to dance, rocking side to side. They began to play the Cha-Cha Slide, and Kaitlyn felt a hand slide onto her back, to which she shrieked in response.

Justin started laughing. "Kaitlyn, calm down - your date's here. He's waiting for you back where you were a second ago." He looked over at AJ and smirked. "Nice dance skills."

"Taken!" AJ half spoke and half sang jokingly, before the three of them made their way back over to where Kaitlyn's date and now CM Punk were standing, holding conversation.

From behind him, Kaitlyn could already tell that he had a nice build, maybe even the makings of wrestling greatness, but that was just from behind, from the shape of his shoulders and his build. He was a little bit shorter than she'd expected, but it was cute nonetheless that Justin had tried.

"He's barely taller than you, Kait!" AJ proclaimed, and Kaitlyn stuck out her tongue at her short friend. "Hey, I'm just making a point!"

"A superficial point!" She said, sticking out her tongue at her friend. "You're so irritating!" The two girls stayed back as Justin walked over to interrupt the conversation and turn the boys to face the two of them. Kaitlyn looked awkwardly at AJ, who smiled and gave her a thumbs-up. "Wish me luck, AJ."

"Luck!" her friend sing-songed, and then it was too late to go back.. her date was turning around to face her.

_Bridge_

Evan's first impression of his date for the night was the word wow. From up close, she was that same word, in all capitals, surrounded by words like "gorgeous," "beautiful," and he might actually call her a goddess on Earth if he didn't think it was so awkward and creepy. She was smiling shyly at him, and Punk and AJ backed off to the side as Justin began the introductions.

"Evan, this is my friend Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn, this is Evan Bourne - he's an older friend."

_Kaitlyn.. her name is as beautiful as she is._ However, on the outside, he just smiled, holding out his hand for her to grab. "Nice to meet you," he shouted over the pounding club music. "Like he said, I'm Evan."

"Kaitlyn," she said in return, and she stepped up to him to give him a quick hug. "Do you want to go dance?"

Evan nodded, and the two of them retreated to the dance floor, while Justin, Punk, and AJ stood by, watching the two of them dance.

"They're a cute couple," Punk said, nodding slowly as the two of them started laughing. "Don't you think, AJ?"

AJ nodded with him for a split second. "Definitely cute - I didn't know you were friends with Evan Bourne, though."

"FCW, it does wonders." The three of them shared a quick laugh, before AJ dragged Punk out onto the floor, and Justin went off to find his own girlfriend, Kelly.

On the dance floor, Kaitlyn and Evan stood close, but not close enough to make things awkward between the two of them just yet. The two of them danced like crazy people, until Evan could feel sweat gathering on his back.

He leaned down to whisper into her ear, "Do you want to go get some drinks? I'm paying." She looked like she didn't want for him to pay, but she wanted a drink, but finally she nodded her okay to head out. "Alright, come with me."

Taking a daring move, he grabbed Kaitlyn's hand and twined their fingers together, tucking his arm behind his back so that she was following right behind him as they worked their way through the crowd, and to the bar, where he ordered himself just a soda, and then Kaitlyn did the same. Once receiving their drinks, the two shared an awkward silence for a moment, before Evan spoke.

"This is gonna sound creepy, but I swear it's not meant to be - do you want to go somewhere quieter? I'm not asking you to come back to my place, just, I want to get to know you."

Kaitlyn laughed, rolling her eyes for a moment before taking a drink of her soda. "Sure. We can head outside." This time, Kaitlyn took him by the hand, the two of them leaving their half-empty glasses on the bar with the money to pay for them underneath Justin's glass, as she led him back out the front door and onto the street. "So, Evan Bourne, tell me about yourself."

"I'm.. a high flyer. I work for both shows, I've known Justin for a while now, since way back in FCW. We only met a few times but it was pretty much best friendship immediately." He chuckled. "Tell me about yourself."

_Chorus_

Eleven months later, Kaitlyn stood in the kitchen of a small Victorian-style house, working on a dinner that she would be hosting that night for her and her closest friends. It was supposed to be a surprise which only her roommate knew about, but it was sure to not be a huge surprise for who was invited - CM Punk and AJ.

In the short time that the couple had known each other, they had decided to get married, and it wasn't even a month after their marriage that little AJ was pregnant. AJ was supposed to be giving Kaitlyn the up-and-up on everything happening in her life, but being as AJ was currently on injury leave, and Kaitlyn had taken a week off to recuperate from falling from the top turnbuckle to out of the ring in a match against Maxine on NXT, it was a pretty difficult time trying to contact each other on the other's time.

Kaitlyn had just finished dinner when the door practically slammed open, and AJ walked in, hand-in-hand with CM Punk, a huge smile on her face as she put her hand over her stomach. She was barely showing, but AJ thought it was just too cute, especially since WWE had the decency to drop AJ's storyline with Daniel Bryan by having Punk come out and propose to her during the ceremony. Once giving Daniel Bryan the heavyweight belt again on SmackDown, the storyline was gone, and AJ had a personal life once again.

"Hey, Kaitlyn!" AJ smiled, squinting her eyes slightly as she looked around the rooms. "Is it just you, Punk, and me?"

Kaitlyn sighed. "No, but he got detained at work for an extra hour. I don't know what's going on, but all I do know is this - I've been home for days and he hasn't shown up for any of them."

AJ gave Kaitlyn a sympathetic look, and then sighed softly. "Listen, I know you want him to come, but if he got detained at work, then he did. You can't blame him."

The three friends ate, Kaitlyn distracted the whole time, and then began playing video games as Kaitlyn cleaned up the dishes. She went upstairs to change into her pajamas for a moment, taking a look out over the ocean as she did so.

_Please be okay.._ she thought, sending her well-wishes to Justin, wherever he was. _Please, for me._ She turned, now in her white gingham-patterned pajama pants and a white tank top to match, to go downstairs. Halfway down the stairs, she stopped, putting her hand over her mouth in shock. "Oh my gosh."

Flower petals were littered all the way down the stairs, rose petals at that, and then a trail let out the front door and into the hallway. AJ and Punk were gone now, disappeared entirely, and Kaitlyn almost reluctantly followed the petals down the downstairs hallway into the guest room.

What she saw there made her eyes tear up a little bit, and she couldn't even speak.

_Chorus_

Evan stood in the same outfit he'd worn to the club that night so long ago now, a shy smile on his face, and Punk stood to his side, AJ stood just inside the door to the left of Kaitlyn, as she'd been when they first met. Justin himself emerged from the guest en suite, and her eyes filled with tears, stinging as they dripped down across her cheeks.

Evan, one who couldn't stand to see her pain, crossed the room, wrapping his arms around her for a moment before placing his lips against hers. The heat between the two of them raised up in temperature, but she put her hands over her face when he pulled away, wiping her tears as she tried to choke out words.

"AJ.. Punk.. you.. you.. knew?"

The two of them nodded, feeling a big guilty now that she was crying, but knowing what was coming. Kaitlyn's tears started up again as Evan's heart started pounding hard against the inside of his chest, and he began to speak.

"Kaitlyn, I've only really known you for eleven months, but it feels like I've known you for every day of my entire life.. your beauty outshines that of anyone else's, your smile is more beautiful than the waves on the beach, your voice.. everything about you intoxicates me to the point where I almost need to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. I love you, Kaitlyn." Slowly, he bent down to one knee, and reached into the back pocket of his jeans, as she sobbed aloud for a split second, her hand over her mouth as she started to shake violently. "Kaitlyn, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

The moment of suspense after asking someone to marry you was like the moment of suspense when you were waiting to hear that you weren't the one being brought up from developmental, Evan realized as he waited for Kaitlyn to speak in response to his question. The fact that she was shaking and crying made him realize she was happy, but he still didn't know if she was ready. They had only known each other for eleven months, after all.

Yet, they were the most amazing eleven months of both of their lives. Days spent traveling in a rental car together, nights spent cuddling together after the show was over. Kaitlyn was such an avid fan sometimes that Evan wondered if she was still just like any of the fans in the arena at any given time, being a super-fan on the inside while on the outside she kept her cool.

In real time, Kaitlyn was trying to catch her breath, and the others were waiting in suspense on either side of Evan. Finally, she caught her breath, and it came out in a whisper.

"Yes." Finally, she got it out the way she wanted to. "Yes!" she squealed, letting him put the ring on her finger, before jumping up onto him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him, while the others let out sighs of relief. "Yes." she said again after they were finished kissing.

"Anyone else think she sounds like Daniel Bryan? Just me?" Punk commented dryly, and they all started to laugh, Kaitlyn through her drying tears as she pulled out her phone to snap a picture of her ring. "Oh, look, Twitter is going to be the first to know about this."

AJ slapped his chest with the back of her hand, her own ring hitting him right in the center. "I'm going to hurt you if you don't shut up. You're ruining the cuteness."

"Sorry. Comic relief."

* * *

Six months later, Kaitlyn stood at the head of a long table, the huge reception hall filled with her friends, family, and other assorted guests that Evan had invited - whether it be her new in-laws, or his old friends, everyone was having fun. The newlyweds were a happy couple, smiling brightly as they shushed the room until it was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"They always say in fairy tales that everyone gets the happy ending. For years, I thought that my own happy ending would never come. However, in one simple meeting, I knew that my prince had finally arrived, and he had been waiting on the main roster for me the whole time." The audience chuckled at Kaitlyn's humor, and she smiled brightly out at them. "I didn't know Evan until last year, but in just a year and a half this amazing young man has entirely changed my life. It was as though I had gone from being in a rut, just trying to find someone to pass the time until my prince came, to suddenly living in a castle. Evan was the beginning to my Cinderella story. In my opinion, this story has only just begun. There is only one way to end the most perfect day of my life." The entire room seemed to breathe in unison, breathing in and out together as Kaitlyn spoke, and then she smiled, motioning to the small white screen hanging behind her, which had been showing a few childhood pictures of Kaitlyn and Evan the entire time, her hands crossed over her stomach as the audience sucked in a breath of air.

"I'm pregnant."

The picture showing on the screen was the small blob of baby which was now growing inside of her, and Evan - sitting to her right the entire time - stood up to wrap his arms around his wife. AJ, sitting across from Evan and next to Punk, rocked her own small baby, a little girl who the two had named Charlotte, smiling up at the two.

_What a way to make an announcement, Kaitlyn.._ she thought, and in the seat next to where Evan had been sitting, Justin Gabriel sat, smiling, watching as the couple he had put together just in hopes of neither of them being lonely for any longer kissed for a split second once more, the two of them expecting their first baby in nine months, who had been married that day.

Like a crowd at a packed show, the guests all began applauding, Kaitlyn blinking back tears while Evan openly let a few slip by.

_Yep.._ she thought. _Definitely my prince charming._


End file.
